


A Caged Bird, Unable To Sing

by Mahoustar



Category: Touhou Project, Vocaloid
Genre: To be honest.. i don't know what I'm doing at all, Wish me luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: When he woke up, he didn't know where he was. He had no voice. Given that a Vocaloid's purpose was to sing, he was immediately filled with fear at the loss of his voice. Without it, what was he? A human named Marisa then stumbled upon him, and agreed to help him find his voice.They.. didn't really think things were going to start becoming even more complicated once they got to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and were told that his voice was stolen by a dark force who planned on using its latent power to take over the human and yokai worlds.
Comments: 1





	1. A Voiceless Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a bunch of context-less clips of a Touhou animation and my favoritism of Vocaloid.. I mean, all of my works so far have been Vocaloid...
> 
> If I get anything wrong here, please feel free to correct me! Just.. please don't bash me, I just found out that this series is really interesting lorewise.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

A man slowly woke up, beneath the new moon's light. He tried to take in his surroundings, but he felt something _was_ wrong with him. Getting up, he tried to hum a note to calm himself down.

When he tried, he didn't hear a sound. Trying again, nothing happened. That's when he realized something was wrong with him. He had no voice. Without a voice, a Vocaloid like him had no purpose. Was he deleted? He didn't know. He was only filled with fear and dread, not knowing of his fate as a voiceless songbird.

There was a rustle in the bushes nearby, and someone who looked like a magician stumbled upon him.

The two of them locked eyes, and magician sighed. "Well.. looks like I found some trouble to stick my nose into, huh?" The blunette nodded, and tried to speak before remembering his voice was missing. "Ah, I see. Looks like we'll have to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, then. Someone there might be able to fix that."

And with that, the Vocaloid and human magician set out to the aforementioned mansion, not aware of what was to happen.


	2. Arrival At The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human magician and voiceless Vocaloid arrive at the Scarlet Mansion, and meet (or return to) a handful of people. On top of that, one of them seems to already be looking into the mystery too..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, about time I updated this..
> 
> Edit!! Rillane is supposed to be the other Scarlet. I can't remember their name, so it might be a running thing for me to call them by an incorrect name.

When they got there, the blunette found there was a little bit of chaos going on. Namely, what looked like a maid and a girl with wings chasing around a girl who was making a mess all over the place. "Hey, Flandre, Sakuya, Rillina! Got a minute to stop causing or trying to stop whatever you're doing to help someone out??"

The three stopped by the entrance, and the blunette noticed that the maid looked like she was ready to kill someone. "Aw, Marisa, did you have to end our game..?" Marisa flinched as the maid began looking like she was ready to snap. "One, it's for good reason, Flandre, and second... Sakuya looks like she's more irritated by your actions than anything else right now." The girl with the gem-wings, who the blunette inferred was Flandre, visibly deflated. "Oh.. sorry, Sakuya.." The maid sighed, content with the apology.

"Well, who do we need to help?" Sakuya (The blunette thought the maid was her) asked. "Well, this fellow here doesn't have his voice, so I wanted to see if any of you know what happened to it. Like.. maybe we can look in the library?" Sakuya nodded, and lead Marisa and Kaito to the archives.

Inside was yet another girl (how many were there?) And Sakuya seemed a little annoyed at their presence. "Reimu, what are you doing here?" Reimu looked up from the book she was reading, and visibly jumped an inch. "I-I'm researching on the cases of people being pulled into Gensokyo without reason. On top of that, the culprit takes their voice for a brief time before returning it."

Marisa blinked, and looked over to the only guy in the room. "That's something I think hits pretty close to the spot of what we're dealing with here.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like before, I don't know what I'm doing, and help is appreciated!
> 
> Please correct me if I'm incorrect about anything!


	3. The Silent One

"Is it, now?" Reimu asked, taken a little aback. Someone else then entered the room, and frowned. "I thought I told you all to be quiet in my section of the library, but I hear a man being VERY confused." Marisa looked over in the librarian's direction with a confused look. "How? The only man here doesn't even have a voice."

"Right, most of you cannot hear it. But I can, and I would appreciate it if he could stop." Everyone then took a glance at the blunette, and he did a gesture of a soundless sigh. He then tried speaking again, before realizing he was still missing his voice.

"Hm.. so perhaps I was just hearing things? Though.. it seems we do have an issue." Marisa deadpanned, knowing that it was obvious. "Patchouli, all of us were fully aware of it. Now, could you help us find his voice?"

"I suppose I can." Patchouli then took a book and deck of cards from.. somewhere, and began flipping through the book's pages. "I presume you're chasing the Silent One's tail, for he is the most likely culprit behind that soul's stolen voice?"

"Can you say that... in more simple terms?" Sakuya sighed, and Patchouli complied. "You are looking for the Silent One, are you not?" Reimu nodded at that. "Yes, we are! After all.. it's a little hard to guess who else might of stolen his voice."

The librarian then sighed, shutting her book. "If you want to give chase to the phantom thief, the voiceless songbird must know the ways of combat in our world. I shall grant him three Spellcards, so he may fight alongside you if the need arose."

Three of the cards in the deck were removed, and Patchouli tossed them to the bluenette. He caught them, and looked over the details of his cards. "Um.. how're even sure he can use 'em?"

"He has the potential, even without his voice. With those cards, I will teach him how to fight— within the walls of this chamber of knowledge." Sakuya looked like she was ready to protest, but Reimu signaled that the entire manor was most likely not going to be burned down by the battle.

The books on the expansive shelves then began floating as they slid from their storage, and the remainder of the deck surrounded the person causing this as she lifted herself into the air. "Now then, I shall test you. This will be the first of many perils you shall face during your time in Gensokyo. Now then, let your lessons begin!"

The librarian began launching the books at the bluenette, only giving him a narrow window from being pelted by the hardcovers. "The first lesson: Agility. You must be capable of evading my attacks— and fast enough to avoid premeditated strikes determined by the stopping of the clock."

The blunette grabbed one of the discarded books, and tried throwing it at his attacker. She dodged, though. "A steady first attempt.." Reimu, Sakuya, and Marisa, on the other hand, were all stuck on the sidelines. "Patchouli, you better not tear this place apart, or so help me—" Sakuya muttered under her breath, as the blunette tried throwing another one of the discarded books.

"The second lesson:" The librarian continued, ignoring Sakuya's complaint. "Magic. Use one of the cards I lent to you." The blunette then tossed one of the cards, and saw a series of razor-sharp ice daggers appear in front of his hands, right before they were launched at the librarian. "It seems you can fight quite well. This will suffice— for the moment, at least."

Patchouli settled herself back on the ground, and the books returned to their shelves. "Thank the spirits you didn't dismantle the mansion!" Sakuya exclaimed, right before the purple-haired librarian shush the maid. "I was going to assure the safety of the chamber anyways. Now then, shall we begin searching for the thief?"

"Someone translate for me?" Marisa sighed. "She's saying she'll help us look for the Silent One. After all, we'll need a powerful magician like her to help us— the yokai that goes by that name is extremely powerful." Reimu translated. "Thanks. Glad to have ya on our side, Patchy!"

"And I expected Lady Flandre to be the only soul to call me as such..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to tag this.. but this story is mostly going to disregard canon. Reason being... I don't know too much about lore here..

**Author's Note:**

> If i'm wrong about anything, feel free to tell me! I want this to be at least a little accurate..


End file.
